Molotov Drago
The Molotov Drago is a Big Rig that appears in both the original MotorStorm and Pacific Rift. It appears to have some sort of mount on the rear of the vehicle, suggesting that it once had a crane or ladder mounted to it, a theory supported by one of the paint jobs for this vehicle in MotorStorm being of a fire truck. Unlocking MotorStorm In MotorStorm, the Drago is one of the two default Big Rigs, alongside the Castro Varadero. MotorStorm: Pacific Rift The Drago is unlocked upon reaching Rank 8 in the Festival. Trivia *Like many Molotov vehicles, this one's name relates to Russia. In this case it is a reference to Ivan Drago, the main antagonist of Rocky IV. It is also a male given name in many Eastern European countries, though it should be mentioned, that this name is actually not used in Russia. *In the first game, in a background cinematic, a Drago is briefly seen acting as a tow truck, towing a wrecked Ozutsu Ronin. This is the only time a Drago's crane mount is seen being used. *The Drago may take its angular design from the HEMTT, a large multi-purpose truck manufactured by Oshkosh and used extensively by the U.S. military. It's name may support this fact, as HEMTT's have been nicknamed "Dragon Wagons". It should be noted though, that several other vehicles use similar design, most notably the Slovak Tatrapan. *Many elite MotorStorm players consider the Drago the perfect representation of performance in a MotorStorm vehicle for many reasons: it has good proportions; it is arguably one of the fastest Big Rigs; and it is one of the most aggressive vehicles but it also handles quite well. For those reasons, it is a cult vehicle for the hardcore MotorStorm community (especially the "fire truck" livery), arguably beating the Wombat Typhoon in popularity. *In MotorStorm, ''Lizzy Gripping (red livery), Steve Humphries (construction livery), Dirk Dashwood (white livery), The Clown ("The Clown" livery) and Benno (camo livery) are the AI Characters seen driving this vehicle. *As is the case with any other vehicle in the original ''MotorStorm, there are named AI drivers for player liveries who never appear in the game. The names are Matty Goodstat (for the fire truck livery), Parissienne (blue/white livery) and Erasmus (for the red/graphite "Zero" livery). *In ''Pacific Rift, ''Ali Stoneground (white/red/yellow livery), Henry T. Pops (blue/white livery) and Annaleisa Moosbrugger (red/graphite "Zero" livery) are the AI Characters seen driving this vehicle. Gallery MSPR_Player 1_61.jpg|AI-only racing livery (MSMV only, driver is Lizzy Gripping). Firetruck_Drago(rift).jpg|The fire truck player livery (MSMV only). Yellow_drago.jpg|AI-only construction livery (MSMV only, driver is Steve Humphries). Camo_drago.jpg|AI-only camo livery (MSMV only, driver is Benno). 310 Molotov Drago.jpg|Annaleisa Moosbrugger's livery. 311 Molotov Drago.jpg|Henry T. Pops' livery. 312 Molotov Drago.jpg|Ali Stoneground's livery (driven by Dirk Dashwood in MSMV). Theclown_drago.jpg|AI-only 'The Clown' livery (MSMV Only, driver is The Clown). obs64 2019-04-06 16-25-41-65.jpg|Front of 'The Clown' livery as it appears in MSMV. obs64 2019-04-17 19-51-37-67.png|Rear quarter view. MSPR.Beta(3).jpg 2019-04-06_163416.jpg|Molotov Drago with a crane, towing a wrecked Ozutsu Ronin. HEMMT.jpg|The Drago takes some design elements from the Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck, also known as HEMTT. org_qcdt692.jpg|The Tatrapan, showing a very similar radiator grille design and headlight placement (but with a bumper). References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drago_(given_name) http://community.us.playstation.com/thread/1381559?start=0&tstart=0 Category:Big Rigs Category:Molotov Category:MotorStorm Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles (MSMV) Category:Vehicles Category:Starting Vehicles Category:Gameplay